thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The first season of the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series aired in 2009 in the UK and 2010 in the US. All episodes are written by series' creator DonaldDouglasandOliver11. Episodes # Thomas and the Special Day Out - Thomas puffs around the Island of Sodor. # Races For Thomas and Percy - Thomas and Percy have a race. # BoCo Helps Out - When Bill and Ben start arguing about who will pull the goods train. BoCo makes the twins be friends again. # Edward and Henry - Gordon bursts his safety valve and Edward and Henry help to pull the express. # The Twins' Responsibilities - Bill and Ben learn about responsibilities. # Percy the Quarry Engine - Percy works at the quarry for a day. # Thomas and the Ice Cream Factory - After the ice cream van breaks down, Thomas is told to deliver ice creams to everyone on Sodor. # James and the Helping Hand - James is told to pull a goods train. # Oliver and the Coaches - the wheels on Oliver's coaches are loose. # A Day For Duck - Duck tells everyone to do their jobs "The Great Western Way". # Percy, Toby and the Troublesome Trucks - There are Trucks scattered all around Knapford Harbour, So Percy and Toby decide to move the trucks and make the harbour nice and clean again. # James and the Trouble with Trucks - James gets covered in tar after the troublesome trucks push him. # Edward Gets it Right - The other engines think Edward is unreliable, but they soon learn their lessons after Edward helps Gordon. # Henry's Happy Holiday - It is a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and Henry wants to go sight-seeing. # Gordon and the Express Journey - Gordon takes some special visitors around the island. # Duck's Express Service - Duck believes that he can be a back engine but James dismisses it. # James and the Big Red Balloon - Thomas and James are scared a hot air balloon will steal their passengers. # Sir Topham Hatt's New Clock - The Fat Controller's clock breaks, so he doesn't know what time the engines are working. # Percy's Day Out - Percy wonders around the island pulling a goods train. # Henry's Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. # Oliver's Mansion Adventure - Oliver discovers a mansion on an old branch line whilst taking the mail. # The Old Barge - Thomas finds an old barge which has crashed onto the deck of the fishing village. # Sir Topham Hatt's Seaside Trip - The Fat Controller goes on holiday, with disastrous results. # Toby and the Welcomed Visitor - Toby is told to collect a very important visitor from Maithwaite. # The Sinking Ship - A lighthouse keeper flags Thomas down and tells him that there is a ship sinking by the fishing village. # Thomas' Fair - Thomas is told to collect decorations and take them to a fair being situated near Maithwaite. Characters Introduced * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Troublesome Trucks * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Visitor * The Lighthouse Keeper * Terence (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (not named;does not speak) * Mavis (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Bulstrode (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (originally) * S.C Ruffey (originally) Trivia * There was originally going to be an episode called The Western Way which was ment to be the tenth episode of the first season, however, the part where Duck tells the Fat Controller why he made all the other engines do it "The Great Western Way" would be too misunderstanding for other viewers,so it was replaced by the episode A Day For Duck which had more better development. * This Season marks the first of a few things: ** The first season of the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. ** The first season where all episodes are written by DonaldDouglasandOliver11. * To date, all the engines introduced in this season all have their own leading episodes. Category:Seasons